1. Field
The present aspects relate to wireless communication devices, and more particularly, to systems and methods for allocation and/or de-allocation of one or multiple carriers on the uplink to a high-speed uplink packet access user.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication; for instance, voice and/or data can be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, etc.). For instance, a system can use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations.
Optimization of network coverage and service quality are constant goals for wireless network operators. Transmitting on multiple carriers can provide substantial benefits for users. Consequently, it would be desirable to have efficient and effective mechanisms for the allocation and/or de-allocation of one or more carriers for high-speed uplink packet access users.